


Déchiré

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Oneshot, Pining, Post-Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Adrien finds himself torn between the two people he loves most.
Series: ML Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Déchiré

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempomental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempomental/gifts).



> To my _Notre Dame de Paris_ buddy. Wrote this with you in mind :) hope you enjoy!

Adrien can't figure out what it was about that kiss.

Not that he minded it! Marinette is sweet and gentle and pure, yet surprisingly powerful—everything that kiss was.

And if he enjoyed it so much, why does everything feel so _wrong?_

He hasn't dared ask Plagg, knowing the only response he'll get is either more jeering or a new sonnet about Camembert (or perhaps both, if Adrien was _really_ lucky). The last person he's gone to for romance advice is Marinette, and he doesn't think he could very well ask her about this particular problem. Kagami would probably just get mad at him for being indecisive and hesitant if he asks her. And he can't ask Nino without Alya forcing the information out of her boyfriend somehow, even if she's not physically in the room, and Adrien knows that information would definitely work its way back to Marinette.

Everything goes back to Marinette.

 _Merde,_ he can't even think about _Ladybug_ anymore without thinking of Marinette. Well, he _is_ the one who called her their "Everyday Ladybug," so it's really his own fault, but it's not like he didn't mean it. Marinette truly is the best of them, and he finds himself wishing he were closer to her. Her friendship means so much to him, almost as much as his friendship with Ladybug, because it's something he's lucky to have since he almost _didn't._ He can't bear to think of his life now without her, if she were still mad at him after his horrendous first day of school. But she forgave him, and her presence in his life has been its own veritable magic. And he would know; he fights an evil magic butterfly man and his minions nearly every other day.

Magic.

Ladybug.

_Marinette._

And he's back where he started.

_Déchiré: je suis un homme partagé...  
Torn: I'm a divided man..._

He flops onto his bed face-down. _Ugh._ Why did this have to be so complicated? Of everything that happens in his day-to-day life, _this_ is his biggest struggle. _Why?_ He models, fences, plays piano, plays basketball, gets perfect marks in school, and moonlights as a superhero in a leather catsuit on top of all that, yet _this_ is his biggest problem. But it'd never been a problem before! What's so different now? He's loved Ladybug since the very beginning, and, if he's brutally honest with himself, he thinks somewhere deep down, he's loved Marinette since the beginning, too, and was afraid of it. Afraid of _this._

_...entre deux femmes que j'aime...  
...between two women I love..._

It'd be so much easier if there weren't two of them! He chuckles softly, bitterly, wistfully to himself. Wouldn't it be amazing if they were the same person? But no, he's had such horrible fortune all his life; there's no reason he'd be that lucky now. Yet there are so many similarities between the two of them! Selfless, strong, courageous, always standing up for what's right, putting others before herself, sweet, gentle, pure...

_Marinette._

_"Urgh!"_ he groans aloud, shaking his head and tugging on his hair. He loves her! Yes! No! He loves Ladybug! And Marinette? Can he love both of them? Does he love them both because they might be the same person? Does he just have a type? What is _wrong_ with him?!

_...faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux?  
...must I cut my heart in half?_

Desperate to drown out the thoughts storming in his head, he calls for his transformation and leaps into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ["Déchiré"](https://youtu.be/6gRcirf0Xno<D%C3%A9chir%C3%A9</a) from the comédie-musicale _Notre Dame de Paris._
> 
> come chat with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulously-frenzied<tumblr</a)! pls I'm v lonely


End file.
